


Like a magic

by LaCaiy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Drama, First Time, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCaiy/pseuds/LaCaiy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>标题:like a magic<br/>作者:CC<br/>cp:Spock/Kirk<br/>分级:nc-17<br/>Summary：Spock是在那苏塔3号星上遇到那个声称自己正在逃亡的少年的。他不合逻辑，充满神秘，忽然闯入Spock井井有序的世界，打乱的逻辑的步调，带来难以想象的冲击力与梦幻般的色彩。就像是，一个魔法。<br/>警告:underage sex（Spock17，Jim16，待续中）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文里面的星球什么的，呵呵，生生掰出了一个星系的我（生无可恋脸）。顶无聊还水平渣的一篇文，但我还是很想写粗来。只是很希望他们在少年时遇到彼此，发现自己原来能变得更好（不就是个傻逼的恋爱故事嘛深沉毛线←-←Pia飞）。 
> 
> 为后面的NC-17做准备，搬个文。。

Chapter 1 

 

“你需要一个假期，孩子。”Amanda看着他，如是说。

1.3天前，Spock结束了瓦肯科学院的入学测试，并提交了最终申请等待通知。随着结业和一系列事务的结束，Spock腾出了9.3日的空闲，他有意用这几天开启一个新的研究项目，然而他母亲坚持他应该得到一个假期。

“自申请瓦肯科学院起，你就没有好好休息过，你需要放松。”

“否定的，母亲，我相信我的精神处于一个良好可控的状态。”

“宝贝，即使是瓦肯人也是需要休息的。”Amanda坚持。

“请不要再用‘宝贝’来称呼我。”Spock略微僵硬地说，母亲对他的昵称总是让Spock觉得相当的不合逻辑（还有些不自在），且不说他已经已17.3岁，事实上从三岁开始他就不适宜再被称为‘宝贝’。

Amanda抿嘴一笑，不以为意，“适当的放松会帮助你思考，协调身体和精神。用你的话来说，这是‘符合逻辑’的，Spock。我和你父亲都是这么觉得的，对吧，Sarek？”

他母亲眨眨眼睛，向身旁负手而立的父亲投去一个眼神。Sarek则微微点头。

“刚好Sarek这段时间也有空，我们可以来次家庭旅行。”Amanda的声音变得愉悦，“星团NGC 263是很有趣的地方，以前我和Sarek曾经去过一次。”他母亲微微偏头，像是陷入了过去某段——以地球人所说——浪漫的回忆。而他父亲站在她身边，表情看起来罕见的温暖。

从回忆中抽身，Amanda又望着他，笑意盈盈：“你一定会喜欢那里的。”那双棕色的眸子中饱含温情，和母亲特有的爱意。

Spock偏了偏头，略微思索了一下。既然他母亲看起来颇为期待，那么Spock并不希望使她感到失望。

最终Spock顺了她的意思，一家三口搭上了从瓦肯星出发到那苏塔3号星的客舰。

 

***

那苏塔3号星是星团NGC 263的发源星。自与联邦建立外交以来，就凭其优越的位置成为了该星系星际交换站的枢纽，星球上商业与旅游业发达，与其相邻的该星系的罗多尔双行星联合，成了第一象限著名的旅游胜地。罗多尔主星上甚至结合了星联多个成员星球的风俗，建立了结合各个星球特色的主题场地。

Spock脑中默默比对着三个星球的资料，相较罗多尔主星上的星联行星主题游乐设施，他对那苏塔3号星上的科学展示馆以及当地特色动植物馆比较感兴趣。当然，罗多尔次星上的特色自然风光也值得一看。

 

那苏塔3号星的旅游业相当发达，设施也很完善。他们到达那苏塔3号星的太空港后，行李便先一步由运送专道送往预定的酒店房间。他们则坐着穿梭机到达星球主城市的船坞，再搭上私人悬浮车，走观光路线。

然而在刚到达酒店之时，Sarek意外的接到了来自大使办公室的通讯。他向Spock点头示意了一下，便大步走到较为安静的角落。

Spock负着手在休息处站立，Amanda则交握着手站在他身边，目光望向Sarek的方向。

不一会Spock便发现她眉头微微皱起，紧接着耷耸下来，露出有些失望的表情，很显然她已经从她与父亲的心灵链接中知道发生了什么。

“母亲，发生了何事。”Spock询问。

Amanda一脸抱歉地看着他：“Spock，我们很抱歉，你父亲临时接到了要务，必须返回瓦肯，我也得跟着他一起回去。”

Spock理解地颔首：“这是可以理解的，我会尽快订好三张返回瓦肯的客舰票，以及通知酒店人员将我们的行李运回太空港。”

虽然未达到原本目的，来回的时间也必然成为一种浪费，但立即返回瓦肯并有效利用剩余的时间将是最合理的选择。

“不不，Spock。”Amanda却摇摇头，“不需要我们三个人都回去，这原本就是你的假期，Spock。大使办公室会帮我和你父亲订好双人票，我和Sarek会回去，但你依旧可以在这里观光旅行。”

“母亲，我并无此意愿继续……”

“Spock。”Amanda打断他，“是我劝你来的，如果又因为我们的事务让你什么也没做就得立即返回，这样我会感觉很糟糕。”她说着，看起来困扰又歉疚。

他母亲显然有些失落，这样的表情令Spock的意愿有些动摇，他感到些许无措，对于母亲偶尔负面的情感表露，Spock常常不知道怎么应对。

“所以，Spock，你就按照原计划，继续你的假期，好吗？”

此时拒绝母亲的要求并伤害她的感情是不符合逻辑的。在心里几不可闻地叹了口气，Spock微微点头。

Amanda报以一个温暖的微笑，她抬手轻抚他的脸，温柔地道：“好好享受你的假期，Spock。”

像是想到什么似的，她轻轻抿唇，打趣地眨眨眼，“而且，你这个年纪的孩子，没有父母在身边的旅行应该会更自在。”又带着笑意补上一句：“也许你会遇见什么很有趣的事。”

 

Spock闻言挑高了一边眉毛，对此他深表怀疑。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Sarek和Amanda当天便了返回瓦肯星。

第二天，Spock独自前往了当地最大动植物园，下午又前往了科展馆。和繁华的商业大厦相比，这里的人较少，也较为安静。

当地科展馆很有特色，大多是以星球与该星系的历史与发展为主题。同时将星系中的行星分为曲速前文明和曲速后文明两个部分。那苏塔人在进入曲速文明后，已经达到了极高的科技水平，也曾与星系其他曲速文明星球发起长达数百年的战争，最终在两百年前达成和平条约。在加入星际联盟后，遵循着星联不干涉曲速前文明星球的规定，又凭其在第一象限中优越的位置，逐渐发展为象限内著名的旅游星球。

Spock在里面游览着，1.3个小时后他到达了名为星河的全息影像大型展厅，这个展厅几乎是NGC 263星团以及周围星系的缩小投像，深黑的宇宙与闪烁的星光，螺旋形像旋风形状的星团NGC 263是整个展厅的主体。该星系的每一个星球都在它相应的位置，行走其间像真实的行走在星河之中，展厅里的其他不多的游客颇为沉醉，就连Spock也不禁为此赞叹。

他放缓脚步，在展厅里走着，一边欣赏着此处颇令人愉悦的景色，一边核实星团中每颗星球的的位置，难得的感到相当放松。然而这种惬意只持续到他行走至某片星云后拐出来，被一股忽如其来的力道猛然撞上为止。

撞击发生的1.7s之后Spock意识到这是一个游客，这样的力道，这个游客之前必定在奔跑，因为星云的遮挡未能看见他，从而直直的撞入了他的怀中。当他想到这名游客可能在这样的地方不礼貌的奔走时，Spock皱起了眉，两人过近的距离使得他眉头锁得更紧了，他抬手抓住怀里游客的手臂，想将其拉开。

“不，不要动！”怀里传来低低的声音。

联邦标准语。Spock辨别出。

尽管因为埋入Spock怀中使得音色模糊不清，但还是可以分辨出这是男性的声音。这很可能是一个人类男性，Spock判断。

“有人在追我，他们想要抓我，拜托你帮帮我。”人类的头上披着一件过大的袍子，将他整个人都严严实实的包裹住。他也不管自己撞到的是哪个星球的人，甚至没想过Spock能不能听懂联邦标准语，只是像抓住救命稻草一样牢牢的抓住Spock黑色的瓦肯外袍不放，整个人都埋在Spock怀里面。即便透过衣物，Spock也可以感觉到慌乱的情绪如潮水般的源源不断的从他身上传来，更别提人类拽着他衣襟的手还在微微颤抖。

“只要抱紧我，脸靠过来亲密点，几分钟就好了。”怀里人急急的说，同时调整姿势靠着Spock的半边身子，将头埋入Spock的颈间。从Spock的角度，只能看到将人类的脸挡得严严实实的兜帽。

Spock迟疑了一下，还是顺着人类的姿势，依言将他紧紧环抱住。微微低头，脸靠近人类被袍子遮起来的侧脸。幸而人类的袍子将他整个人都包裹着，让Spock避免了直接接触到他的肌肤。

不到一分钟，Spock就听到了数个急促的脚步声。他微抬眼，瞥见几个面容凶恶的人闯进了展厅，其中有几个猎户座人，还有一个安多利人。他们环顾着四周像是在搜寻着什么，过大的动作已经招来展厅里不少游客不悦的目光。他们聚在一起小声地说了什么后，就分散开，几个人出发到下一个地方，余下三人向展厅内每个有人的地方搜索着。

Spock感觉到怀里的身体变得僵硬。这大概就是这个人类说的来追捕他的人吧？Spock心想。他面无表情的收拢手臂，将人类抱得更紧，有意的让他们的动作显得自然又亲密。

很快其中的那个安多利人便朝着这个方向搜寻而来，向Spock这边探头，冲着Spock怀里被紧抱着看不见脸的人怀疑的眯起眼。他踏步向前，在看清Spock是个瓦肯人时瞪大了眼睛，头上蓝色的触须不安的抖动了一下，他犹豫的停下了脚步，表情纠结。

瓦肯人虽然是爱好和平的种族，但在星际间出了名的冷漠和不友善。

那个安多利人思索了一下，且不管一个瓦肯人当众的亲密行为有多罕见，起码瓦肯人不会亲近伴侣以外的人。星际间大概也不会有人想要去招惹，或者窥视一个瓦肯人的伴侣。

好在这里有不少一同而来的伴侣，有的牵着手，有的相互依偎，他们这样显得过于亲密却也不怎么另类。

打消了疑虑后，安多利人快步走向下一个地方。

不一会以后那群人在展厅出口集合。

“没找到那个臭小子。”安多利人恼怒的说着。

“到下个地方找，一定要找到他。”另一个猎户座人说道。

等一群人凌乱的脚步声愈行愈远，甚至连瓦肯人敏锐的听力也捕捉不到他们时，Spock用联邦标准语对怀里的人说：“那些人已经离得足够远，你可以放开我了。”

“不，他们会回来的，带我到更安全的地方，求你了。”怀里的人类还是紧张地摇摇头，不肯撒手。

Spock别无他法，只好以着这别扭的姿势，带着怀里紧紧抓着他不放的人类移动到距离最近的一间VIP休息室。用他父亲离开前给予他的VIP卡打开了大门，并设置了私人密码。

“现在你安全了。”Spock说。

人类僵硬了一下，继而身子微微放松，他终于松开了Spock的长袍，脱力地后退两步，后背大力地撞上墙壁，靠在墙上费力喘气，“太好了……终于甩掉那群缠人的家伙。”

他一把摘下长袍的兜帽，粗暴地挠了一把头发，接着抬起了头。

Spock这才看清了他的面容。

眩目——

这是Spock的第一个感受。他不禁眯起眼睛。这的确是一名人类，更准确来说，这是一名人类少年。而且是一名……极为赏心悦目的人类少年。同时，这名少年拥有太过分明的色彩，耀眼张扬的金色头发，泛着玫瑰色的脸蛋，微张的绯红唇瓣，人类普遍会拥有的圆润耳朵。以及那双，Spock只曾在影像中见过的，犹如地球海洋那样纯净的蓝色眼眸。

对于一个视觉神经发达的瓦肯人来说，这样的组合实在过于眩目了，给他带来了极大的视觉冲击。

也许是Spock看起来与他相近的年纪让少年有些安心，他看起来不再如先前那么慌张。只是流转着潋滟光芒的蓝眼睛里还残留着少许混乱。Spock不由自主地与他四目相对，注视着少年犹如蓝宝石般耀眼的蓝眼睛，发现它们极其美丽并且令他分心。

3.7s后Spock强制收敛心神，板着脸质问：“你是什么人，追捕你的又是何人，请解释刚刚的情况。”

“那些人是人贩子。”少年犹豫了一下，答道。

这是一个不完全并且具有选择性的回答。Spock挑起一边眉毛：“请具体阐明。”

少年眼里飞快闪过一丝光芒，他眨了眨眼，随即咬着唇露出可怜兮兮的表情，说：“我在地球被人贩子抓了，和家人失散。他们把我关了起来还想要卖了我，我是拼了命逃出来的。”

Spock微微眯起眼，眼前的少年脸上细微的面部表情以及语气告诉他，这并不是真实情况。

“你在说谎。”Spock严厉地指出，“如果你不说出实情，我将联系安全人员逮捕你。”尽管他心里同时有一个小小的声音质疑着他会这么做的可能性。

“好吧。”被毫不留情的戳穿，少年脸上出现气恼的怒红，那抹红色从脸颊泛起，染红了他小巧精致的耳朵。他没好气地说：“我不是被抓的，是我自己在上一个星系溜上了一艘非法停靠的船。本来以为只是一般的货物走私，没想知道他们该死的是人贩子。”

“我溜到后舱时看到被关押的各个星球的人，我就趁他们在那苏塔3号星边际停靠补给的时候偷偷把那些人都放了，顺便用代码破坏了那艘船上的航行系统，所以他们在到处追杀我。”少年一口气说完，又撅着嘴不满地抱怨：“谁料到他们船上安全代码那么烂，警报系统倒还挺灵敏。”

Spock略微思索了一下，判断出这段话的真实率应该高于89.78%。他点了点头，接着询问少年那伙人贩子的大概人数，飞船配置，武装配备，在那苏塔3号星停留的位置等。

以为他还在怀疑自己，少年老老实实地将自己所知的情况详尽地告诉了Spock。

Spock听罢，掏出口袋里的通讯器。

“嘿，你要做什么？我发誓我说的实话！”少年张大蓝色的眼眸，紧张地踏前两步，想要阻止他。

Spock抬起手制止了他的动作，投给他一个安抚性的眼神，解释道：“贩卖人口在那苏塔3号星及毗邻的几个星球都是违法的，同时不允许相关行为在附近进行或者相关人员停留。我正在联络那苏塔3号星球的警力，他们军备想必足以处理他们，你也无需再担惊受怕。”

少年顿时舒了口气，挪到旁边的沙发上缩成一团，乖乖地抱着膝盖看Spock拨通了那苏塔3号星警方的通讯号码，用平板无波的语气向警方叙述情况（略去了与他相关的部分）然后利落地挂断通讯。

Spock放下手里的通讯器，看向窝在沙发上的少年，他走近他，想了想，道：“我想我应该为你联系星际联盟外交部，他们会保护你。”

“不不不！”少年几乎是在听到的一瞬间就产生了巨大的反应，他疯狂地摇头，频率快得令人惊异。“不要通知他们！”

“为何？”Spock不解，“我不认为你继续留在这里是合理，你看起来并未成年。”Spock审视眼前的少年，以地球的标准年推算，这名少年最多只有16岁。

“我没有通行证，也没有身份证明，如果你通知他们，我会被揪回地球的！我不想回去！”

Spock皱起眉头，没有通行证和身份证明，那么这位人类少年算是一名偷渡者。

看出他的犹豫，少年急急地倾身向前，一把抓住了Spock的手想要摇晃。肌肤相触的一瞬间一种奇异的酥麻感迅速的蔓延开，从那一小块皮肤开始震荡流窜。

“啊！”少年触电般地缩回了手，火花迸溅一般的感觉吓到了他，他愣愣地盯着自己的指尖数秒后疑惑地抬头，眨了眨水润的蓝眼睛，奇怪地问：“那是电吗？我不知道瓦肯人的皮肤还会放电。”

Spock比他更为惊讶，他微微张嘴，又紧紧地抿住，眉头深锁，“并非……如此。”不知该如何解释这样的现象，他从未有过这样的经历。

少年看起来并不是很在意这个意外，而是继续哀求他，“不要把我送回去，我不能回家，我才刚从那见鬼的地方和心理治疗师的洗脑里逃出来一个月。要不是碰到了这些该死的人贩子一时见义勇为然后被他们追杀，我老早就逃出三个星系外了。”

他语气中对‘家’强烈的排斥令Spock感到十分不解：“我不明白，家庭应该是给予庇护的地方。”

“有时候家庭就是地狱。”少年眼神微黯，摸了摸被衣料包裹的手臂，勾起一个自嘲的笑容，“尤其是在你有一个总爱朝你扔酒瓶子的酒鬼继父的时候。”

“你在暗示你在家中遭遇了暴力行为。”Spock语气骤然降下了几个温度，不合逻辑的怒意与保护欲在他腹腔流窜，有人会伤害这个少年这个假设令他无法忍受。“我相信在地球，伤害一名未成年人是违法的行为，你的继父应当为此付出代价。”

“那不重要。”金发少年摇摇头，看起来不愿意多说这个话题。“我已经逃出来了”

他抬起头，用湿润的眼睛看着Spock，那眼神纯洁又明亮，无辜的神情让Spock不由自主的想到幼年时他所圈养的selat兽，in-chaya亦常用这样的眼神望着他。

少年微微地嘟起嘴巴，“重要的是我不想回去。”自下而上望着他的蓝眼睛闪烁着明亮的光芒，话语也带上一丝……Spock确定，以地球人的词语来形容，那应该称之为“撒娇”的意味，“所以拜托，不要联系星际外交部好吗？”

Spock从未遇到过如此外露的情绪，他曾以为他母亲已经是情感相当丰沛并且富于表达的人类，然而对比这名少年却远远不及，他感受有些手足无措。他的逻辑告诉他，当即通知星际外交部才是正确的做法，然而……他发现他无法对着那样的眼神说不，他甚至不希望看到他眼中出现任何负面的情绪。

在心里长长叹了一口气，Spock最终点头。

“太好了。”少年松了口气，整个人都放松起来，对Spock露出一个灿烂的笑容，“谢谢你。”

“啊，对了。”少年忽然说道，夸张的语气让Spock以为他想起了什么先前遗忘的大事。然而少年只是说:“你帮我了我这么多，不认识一下简直太说不过去了。”然后笑眯眯地看着他，“我叫Jim，叫我Jim就好了。”

Jim。Spock在心里默念了一遍，这是他的名字。

“我是Spock。”

“很高兴认识你，Spock。”Jim漾开明媚的笑容，用清亮的声音喊着他的名字。

Spock感觉心脏在腹腔的跳动得比以往要猛烈1.6倍。

“Jim，我可否询问你接下来有什么安排。”

Jim想了想，说：“我会到太空港，找一艘客舰混上去，到下一个星系去。”

Spock皱起眉，对这个答案并不满意：“鉴于我联系了那苏塔警力仅有5.75分钟，追捕你的人贩子定然未被抓获，此时前往太空港，你被抓捕的几率高达84.71%，因此你的计划是不符合逻辑的。”

Jim瑟缩了一下，心有余悸地点点头：“你说的对，那些家伙还口口声声威胁着要把我卖到莱格伦特星球上当奴隶！”

“事实上，以对方的武装装备及人数来考虑，你仍未被他们捉住，这是极度不合逻辑的。”Spock说道。

“那当然了，我非常擅长逃亡和躲藏，这可是生存必备技能。”Jim得意地冲他挤了挤眼，接着又露出苦恼的表情，他低着头，喃喃自语：“那这样看来我得在那苏塔3号星再多藏几天了。”他抬起右手挠了挠头，又把拳头伸到嘴边咬了咬。

Spock的视线不自觉的跟着Jim的小动作游移。有趣。Jim的表情和小动作是他从未见过的丰富，不一会已经从咬拳头发展为咬手指，牙齿移开的地方还可见微微的牙印，其中透着较他肌肤要深的浅红。

“我正在假期中。”Spock听到自己的声音，他顿了顿，继续不合逻辑地发出邀请：“接下来的5.3天，我会在那苏塔3号星，以及罗多尔双星逗留。如果你愿意，这期间你可以与我一同。等到追捕你的人落网，你就可以进行你的下一步行动。”

Jim睁大眼睛，双眸熠熠生辉，惊喜地道：“我可以吗？”

Spock点点头：“肯定的。”

“太好了！”Jim欢呼道，雀跃地挥舞起双手。

他如此外显的愉悦情绪令Spock嘴角不禁微微翘起。

他母亲无疑是充满智慧的，Spock心想。

尽管不合逻辑，但独自一人的假期，也许真的会有些‘有趣’的事情发生。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

0.8小时后，Spock推算搜寻Jim的人贩子94.67%的可能性已经离开了科展馆，便提议两人一同回去Spock居住的酒店。

Jim拉起兜帽，全程都亦步亦趋的跟着Spock，小心翼翼地环顾四周。两人顺利到达停车场时，Jim才长舒了口气。他如此依赖自己的行为不合逻辑地取悦了Spock。

Spock先为Jim打开了副驾驶的车门，然后移动到另一边，打开驾驶座车门，坐了进去。

蹦上Spock租来的私人悬浮车，Jim拉起安全带扣上，兴致勃勃地打量着悬浮车内部，继而充满期待地看着他：“所以我们会去罗多尔主星吗？我听说那里很好玩，我一直很想去！”

“如果你希望，我们明天就可以出发。”Spock应允。

“Cool！”

“你感觉到寒冷？”Spock感到疑惑，车内是适宜瓦肯人的温度，对于地球人而言，应该稍高才对，Spock偏头询问：“需要我调节车内温度吗？”

“Eeeeee，不是啦，只是表达我觉得这很棒。”

虽然不大明白，但Spock还是点点头。他将注意力落到驾驶座前方，打开控制面板，设定返回酒店的自动行驶线路。

Jim则兴奋地将手臂靠在车窗沿，欣赏着车外的景色。全身发散着灿烂的充满活力的精神色彩。

*

 

Spock将Jim带到了他的房间，他从上到下扫视了一下Jim。Jim的衣服早在之前的逃亡中就弄脏了，还有不少破损，实际上，Spock很肯定Jim身上穿的外袍绝对不是属于他自己的衣服，过长也过大，估计是在逃跑的路上顺手拿的。

他从衣柜中拿出一件瓦肯长袍，递给Jim，让他换下身上破损的衣物。

Jim乖顺的接过袍子放在床上，就开始利落的脱衣服。

当他脱下上衣露出赤裸的上半身时，Spock不由得紧紧地皱起眉头，“你受伤了。”他说道，双眸如鹰隼一般，锐利地扫视着Jim身上大大小小的伤口。

那些或泛着青紫，或带着血痕的伤口分布在Jim偏瘦的身体上，其中不乏一些陈旧的伤痕，衬着偏白的肌肤显得触目惊心。Spock感觉心脏像被什么揪住了，胃里也有不适的沉甸感。这短短的一个多小时内他体验了很多陌生的情绪，他的本能让他想要去保护，甚至是呵护眼前的人，他想不出出于什么样的目的和恶毒，会有人去伤害这样一个少年。

“哦，只是些轻伤，大概在逃跑的途中不小心吧。都不严重，不要紧的啦。”Jim本人倒是很无所谓，他摆摆手，对这些伤口毫不在意。

Spock沉默地转身，走到自己的行李前，打开他们并开始寻找。

“Spock？”Jim不安分地探着脑袋往Spock那边张望着。

不一会后，Spock找到了他想要的东西。

“坐到床上去，Jim。”Spock摆弄着手里的东西，回头对Jim说。

“哦。”Jim眨了眨眼睛，嘟着嘴，乖乖的几步跃到床边坐好。Spock站起身走到他身边坐下，举起了手中的真皮再生器。

“把手臂抬起来，Jim。”

“Spock？”

“我要为你治疗伤口。”

“Spock……”Jim呐呐地说，脸上泛起浅浅的粉色，“我说了没关系的。”

“否定的，人类的身体较为脆弱，即使是较轻的伤口也可能导致细菌感染，妥善处理它们是有必要的。”否定了他的说法，Spock启动真皮再生器，对着Jim身上的伤口，一个一个地进行修复。

看着Jim身上的伤口在真皮再生器的作用下逐渐恢复，Spock腹腔异样的感觉才渐渐淡去。接近尾声的时候Spock注意到，一直以来颇为多言的Jim在修复伤口的全程中都保持着沉默。

Spock抬起头，看见Jim那双婴儿蓝的眼睛正一瞬不瞬的注视着他。那样的蓝如同Spock在Amanda收集的书籍与影像中所见到的地球蔚蓝的大海，蕴含着瓦肯缺乏的丰沛水元素，深邃却又不可思议的纯粹，几乎要使人溺毙其中。Spock感到难以呼吸。

“你对我真好。”Jim轻声说。

Spock4.9秒后才作出反应，他听见自己的声音干涩得像瓦肯的沙漠：“你如何定义‘好’？”

“我们今天才第一次见面。我来路不明，冒冒失失地撞到你身上，你却保护了我，帮我联络军方抓了要追我的人。你带我逃了，还愿意带我到我想去的地方到处玩，你甚至还在帮我治疗伤口……”Jim的声音变得飘忽，比起询问，更像是在自言自语。“从来没有人对我这么好过……据我所知瓦肯人可没有这么亲切，你真的不是我的幻觉吗？”

Spock扬扬眉：“我肯定我是真实存在的个体。”

“我感觉我像是碰上了妖精。”Jim喃喃，“说不定我今早真的碰见过妖精，如果我是女孩子，那就像是碰上了神仙教母。”

“神仙教母？”这个名词令Spock感到陌生。

“对啊，在你遇到困境的时候出来实现你的愿望。你知道的，像灰姑娘*里面一样。”Jim耸耸肩，解释道。

“灰姑娘？我不明白”Spock疑惑地偏偏头，焦糖色的眼眸中带着不解，“那是一种病吗？*”

Jim瞪大眼睛呆了那么一秒，紧接着爆出一阵大笑，他笑得人仰马翻，整个人都跌进了Spock怀里。Spock反射性地抬手稳住Jim的肩膀，手掌触及到Jim光裸的肌肤，随即又为自己的动作僵住了。怀里Jim笑得整个身子都在打颤，Spock甚至能看清他肩头赤裸的肌肤上出现的小小的疙瘩。愉悦的情绪透过接触的手掌一丝一丝的渗入Spock的精神。

这是一种全然陌生，却极度令人着迷的体验。让他不知自己是该将Jim移开，或是放任自己与Jim保持如此不合逻辑的接触。

Jim笑得眼角都渗出了泪水：“天啊，Spock，你好可爱！”

Spock的耳朵微微一热，颧骨浮上淡淡的绿意，他干巴巴的开口：“瓦肯人并不可爱。”

他相信Jim比他要更适合“可爱”这个形容词，不论是蹭在他脖颈毛茸茸的金发，小巧精致的圆润耳朵，泛着嫩粉色的脸颊，水润的婴儿蓝双眼……都让Spock觉得……很可爱。

“我只是阐述了我的疑问。”他尽量让自己的声音听起来平稳。

Jim又发出咯咯的笑声，脸上红扑扑的，眼睛湿润，Spock不得不承认他的视觉得到了极高的享受。

“是我的错，差点忘了你是个瓦肯人。”Jim勉强从Spock的怀里坐直身子。Spock全身的细胞都在为Jim离开了他的接触而感到失望。

“灰姑娘是一个童话故事啦。”Jim说着，用指头抹掉眼角笑出来的泪水，开始向Spock讲述那个不合逻辑的童话故事。

 

“所以你懂了吧，地球有不少小女孩相信她们会有一个这样的守护者，实现她们的愿望。就像我刚刚说的神仙教母那样，变出水晶鞋啊、漂亮的裙子、南瓜马车，去参加王子的舞会……”Jim说得眉飞色舞，可爱地掰着手指算着那个所谓“神仙教母”用魔法变出来的东西。

Spock还是觉得很奇怪，他摇摇头，表达自己的不解：“不合逻辑，据我所知，地球上并不真实存在这样的事情。为何她们会这样去相信，并且指望一个素未谋面的女性来为她们做这些？”

“哈哈，Spock你真的好可爱~这当然只是童话啦，童话都是夸张的嘛。”Jim大笑着拍了拍他的手臂。“而且，人在困境的时候当然会希望发生一些美好的事啦。”

Spock点点头：“我懂了，在遇到困境或遭遇不幸之时，人类希望能有忽如其来的好事发生在他们身上。”

“也许吧。”Jim摆摆手。

“那么，你相信吗？”Spock问。

“当然不。”Jim几乎没用一秒就回答了，Spock敏锐地注意到，那双漂亮的蓝眼眸中有几不可觉的悲伤一闪而过，揉杂着一些Spock所不能理解的情绪。

Spock轻戚眉，然而没等Spock询问，Jim的表情又立刻变得欢快起来，那些负面的情绪转瞬即逝，他用轻松的语气说道：“但是，这样很有意思啊！”

“你想想，像那种命中注定一样，从天而降到怀里那样的相遇，那是很久以前迪斯尼动画般的爱情，我们简直就是童话式的相遇啊！”

“你并非从天上掉落入我怀中，Jim。”Spock纠正。

“可是我撞到了你怀里，这也很浪漫。”Jim嘟着嘴瞪了他一眼，转着眼睛，又忽然道，“不过如果按照这种逻辑，那你就是我的王子了。”

Jim吃吃地笑起来，眉眼弯弯，说不出的美好：“你是我的尖耳朵小王子，或许真的是魔法呢，如果不是魔法，不会有这么美好的事。”

美好？从未有人这么说过Spock。在Spock看来，Jim分明才是最美好的，他17.3年的人生中，从未见过比他更接近这个词的事物。

只是，刚刚Jim眼中那一瞬间彷如错觉的落寞。Spock微皱眉，Jim太过的……人类，Spock无法从他瞬息万变的表情中抓住最真实的情绪。他勉强压抑那一丝古怪的感觉，第一次有些懊恼自己并不精通人类的行为特征。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *梗来源*：We didn't hear stories like that when we were little, we heard Snow White and the Seven Dwarves and Cinderella —": Ronald Weasley: "What's that, an illness?
> 
> *注释*：According to the English version of the story, the name was a cruel nickname of the heroine by adding "cinder" to her real name, Ella, because she cleaned the cinders/ashes from the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

 

罗多尔主星果然一如想象的繁华，他们在建有星际联邦特色娱乐设施的城市Saxier降落。他们入住的酒店外面就有悬浮电车和专道前往星联娱乐设施，只需三十分钟的车程便能到达那。

一在酒店放下行李，Jim就兴冲冲地拉着Spock往外跑。

星联娱乐设施如若一个近圆形的小型城镇，以象牙色、高达179m的尖塔karita为圆心，六条由karita广场沿半径延伸出的主路及期间长短不一的次路与圆弧状的道路切割构成路网，划分各个主题的星球领域与小型商业区、休息区、购物区……犹如不规则的俄罗斯转盘，从主道到小道都有不少人。

Spock从未到过这么喧哗的地方，熙熙攘攘的人群让他十分不习惯。身为一个瓦肯，Spock一直不能理解为什么人类喜欢在这样喧嚷的环境中进行各项活动。事实上，不只是人类。这里汇集着各个星球的人，单是他们身处的这条街，除了就有超过来自十个星球的人在主道上在行走，地球人，卡达西恩人，贝久人……倒是鲜少看见瓦肯人。

这也是符合逻辑的，绝大多数瓦肯人都遵循逻辑崇尚科学，同时个性冷漠。除却有助于思考的适当放松，瓦肯人不热爱无意义的休闲活动，而是更倾向于将心神投入科学依据。因此在瓦肯星上，休闲放松的地方虽然不少，这样喧闹的娱乐场所却并不多。瓦肯星上也不常见到其他种族的人，一般外星球的人来到瓦肯，除了瓦肯炎热的气候，想必还会对这与天气相反的环境不大适应吧。

Spock不自觉地想到了他在瓦肯居住了19.1年的母亲。他母亲一直是一位温婉的地球女性。显而易见，她是个内敛并且善于控制情绪的人类，大多数时候，对于固执的瓦肯人丈夫和儿子，她都会理解并尊重他们的意愿。他想起15.7日前，他在向瓦肯学院递交最终申请前，他曾对母亲提及在毕业后想要进行kolinahr修行的意愿。

那时她面上显露出了几秒讶异的表情，随即对他露出了一个浅浅的微笑。很不可思议地，她总是只用一个表情，就能准确地表达出自己的情感。Spock知道她并不希望他摒弃所有的情感，但她知道她难以执拗他的意愿，她尊重Spock的选择，正如他七岁选择去进行kahs-wan时一般。即便她知道他做的这些决定，依然基于一样的理由，出于一样的目的——抛却他人类的一半，做一个完全的瓦肯。

 

“Spock！”Jim的声音打断了Spock的思考。他凑到了Spock面前，他穿着Spock给予他的瓦肯长袍，那张因为过于激动而变得红扑扑的脸蛋看起来像一种名为苹果的地球果实，Jim笑着眯起漂亮的蓝眼睛，问道：“我们去那边好不好？”

“好。”看着那双眼睛，Spock脱口而出，带着不合逻辑的愉悦情绪地任由他拉扯着自己的衣角在人群中自如地穿来穿去。

实际上，他并未听清Jim口中的目的地，但他想，他不会拒绝。

 

***

**

*

 

“说起来。”两人并肩走在路上，Jim忽然说道，“你标准语说得真好呢。”

“瓦肯是崇尚科学并且十分好学的种族，地球是我们的盟友，学习地球标准语是符合逻辑的。”Spock答道，“同时，我的母亲是地球人，在家中我时常会与她用标准语沟通。”

“你妈妈是地球人？”Jim瞪大了眼睛，用十分讶异的语气，“这么说你是个混血瓦肯？”

Jim过度讶异的语气令Spock感到有些僵硬，负在背后的手掌不自觉握紧了一下，他缓慢地点点头，“我是唯一一例瓦肯与人类的混血。”

“cool！这真棒！”Jim发出热情又诚挚的感慨。

Spock松了一口气，他不希望Jim对他产生任何不好的想法，Jim的看法对他来说不合逻辑的重要。

Jim低着头小声地嘀咕一句，“怪不得这么帅，大概混血儿长得比较好看？”

“抱歉（Pardon）？”Spock偏了偏头，奇怪地挑着眉。

“没事！”Jim立刻抬头，扬起一个笑容，转移了话题，“所以你妈妈会常常对你说一些地球的事吗？”

“的确如此。”Spock点点头表示肯定，“所有的文化都有优越的地方，大多数地球的知识我会自己学习，她亦时常会给我讲述一些地球的习俗。”尽管大多数Spock都觉得毫无逻辑，“我的母亲偏爱收藏地球的纸质书籍与老电影，我也会从中择取优秀的阅读。”

“我猜灰姑娘不在其中？”Jim狭猝地眨眨眼睛，捂着嘴轻笑。

清楚Jim是在提及昨天自己的言论，Spock不禁面上发热，血气涌上面颊，他的耳朵浮现浅浅绿意。

好在Jim很快转移了话题，他的视线被前面的某个电子横幅所吸引。

“啊，你看这个。”Jim指着前方一个店面说道，“好像是什么测试？”

“UGTT，宇宙普遍智力测试，这个是意愿版。”Spock看了一眼，答道。

“我们去试试吧？”Jim提议。

Spock点点头，“这是可以接受的。”

 

19.7分钟后他们从那里出来，手上都拿着一个半个手掌大小的光板。

“这个测试说我以后适合当个船长（captain）。”Jim看着手里的结果，眨了眨漂亮的蓝眼睛，笑着说，“这样也不错，我喜欢太空，我想我以后大概会去当宇宙海盗也不一定。”

“宇宙海盗？”Spock仿佛听错一般，疑惑地重复了一遍，“你意愿成为一名海盗？”

“是啊，我一定会是很酷的海盗。”

“这并非一个合乎逻辑的选择。”Spock皱着眉头，板着脸严肃地说，“海盗属于一个非法的职业，不仅没有为财产和资源作出创造，还会非法掠夺他人资源。同时，这也是个高危险的职业，你很可能会受伤或者伤害他人。”

“哈哈哈！”Jim大笑起来，“Spock，你这是在开玩笑吗？”

“瓦肯人不说笑。”Spock一本正经地说道，“我是认真的，如果你喜爱太空并且希望成为一名舰长（captain），星际舰队将会是最合理的选择，你的测试分数相当高，你的智商高过97.43%的人类，勇敢并且富有正义感和同情心，我相信成为一名舰长对你而言并无难处。”

“有难处。”Jim收起了笑容，抿下嘴角，“我可不会去当什么舰长，然后再挂了当个英雄。”他别开脸，又露出了那种Spock看不懂的眼神，随即又是不过一秒就恢复的轻松自然，“那你呢Spock，我可以看看你的测试吗？”

Spock点点头，将手中的光板递给Spock，Jim伸手接过Spock的测试光板，歪着头念着上面的结果，“你擅长科学，宇宙学，逻辑学……嗯，真是逆天的瓦肯人。也很适合星球探究。”

“那样的话……”Jim思索了一下，眼睛一亮，他开心地拉扯着Spock的袖子，“我想到了！将来你可以在星舰上任职，到未知的星球进行科学探究，一定很有意思。”

“否定的。”Spock否定了他的答案，“91.2%的可能性我会留在瓦肯，将来在瓦肯科学院任职。”

Jim将光板递还给Spock，“你更喜欢瓦肯科学院？”

“瓦肯人并无偏好。”Spock伸手接过，说道：“只是，大部分的瓦肯人不会离开瓦肯星，而瓦肯科学院将是最合乎逻辑的选择。”

“合乎逻辑不代表那是最棒的啊。”Jim歪了歪头，追问道：“那可是宇宙啊，瓦肯科学院比那更有魅力？”

Spock迟疑了片刻，他想起了在那苏塔3号星遇见Jim时，那个星河展厅，那令他视觉得到享受的景象。如果有一天他加入了星际舰队，登上一艘星舰，星舰的观景台所能看到的景象必会更加丰富，探索未知的星球与生命的旅程本身也极富意义。向星际舰队递交申请，以后服役于星舰是可行的选择。

然而……这并不是作为一个瓦肯会做出的最合理的判断。

“大多数的瓦肯人会留在瓦肯星。”Spock只能如此干涩地重复，“对于一个瓦肯人而言，瓦肯科学院是最优秀并且符合逻辑的选择，没有瓦肯会拒绝瓦肯科学院的任职。”

“这就是你的理由？”Jim皱着眉，向他投去一个不赞成的眼神，“‘大多数瓦肯的选择’跟你有什么关系？为什么要因为这个局限自己呢？你是Spock，你不是大多数的瓦肯人。”

Spock怔愣住，一时不知道如何回应。他一直想要当一个完完全全、与其他人没有差别的瓦肯人，但即便他已经表现得比同龄的瓦肯优秀，他们对他另一半人类血统的不满依旧让他在瓦肯的生活并不是那么合意。这是第一次有人，以这样完全喜爱的语气，对他说他是特别的。

无所适从的感觉让Spock想回避这个话题，然而Jim握住了Spock抓着光板的手，Spock身子一僵。与地球人的常识不同，牵手这样的行为这对瓦肯人而言并不是那么随意的动作，而Jim显然不知。

“Spock，你是不一样的，你是特别的。”Jim真诚地看着他的眼睛，他握着Spock的双手微微用力，“我这么说，不只是因为你是唯一一个瓦肯人类混血。你绝对比他们都要好，只要你想，你一定什么都可以做到。”

如大海般深邃美丽的蓝眼睛带着令人信服的情感。他忽然很想看看，地球的大海，是不是也如同Jim的眼睛一般。他反握住Jim的手，嘴角带着近乎温柔的弧度。

 

“你也是，Jim。”

 

***

 

一日的游玩结束后，两人回到入住的酒店休息，一同在床上入睡。

 

例行的冥想结束后，他睁开眼睛，发现Jim并没有睡着，而是抱膝坐在床头出神。

与次星不同，罗多尔主星并无绕其旋转的卫星，在星球上看不到月亮，夜晚只会看到星球近处星云投射的波浪状光幕。Jim面向着透进微光的落地窗，脸上毫无表情，在银色的微光投射下，像被笼罩在一层冰冷的雾气中，漂亮的侧脸线条模糊，那双闪耀的蓝眸此时像是全无波澜的池水。

这样的Jim与白日中活泼富有朝气的他全然不同，就像…像是闭馆后橱窗中美丽却毫无生气的人偶。

Spock忍不住想打破这样的沉寂，“灯光30%。”他轻声要求，电脑应声为房间亮起灯光。

“Spock？”Jim看上去被吓了一跳，扭头看着Spock，他的眼睛终于闪动起来，不再像过于美丽却毫不真实的玻璃晶体。

Spock松了口气，他看着Jim，询问道：“你并未入睡，我可以询问原因吗？”

Jim尴尬地一笑，他挠了挠脸颊，不答反问：“你怎么忽然醒了，我以为你睡得很熟。”

“否定的，瓦肯人在睡前需要进入冥想状态，方才我并未真正进入睡眠。”Spock答道，“Jim，你尚未回答我的问题。”

Jim有些紧张地舔了舔唇，掩饰地眨了眨眼，对他说：“今天玩得太开心了，我有点睡不着。”

这并非正确的答案，Spock心里知晓。Jim不愿意告诉他真实的答案，这个认知让Spock不合逻辑地感到沮丧。他不由得皱起眉，想要开口询问，然而过度询问一个人想要遮掩的事情，不论在哪种文化中都是十分不礼貌的。

或许，他应该自己想办法去了解Jim。

Spock思索了片刻，他微微点头，说道：“睡吧，Jim，你今天消耗了过多的体力，充足的睡眠有利于你体能的恢复。”Spock的神色变得柔和，“你说过你很期待去贝久星的矿物探险模拟。”

听到这个，Jim眼睛一亮，开心地笑了起来，乖顺地点了点头钻进了被窝躺下。

Spock注视着他的侧脸，慢慢地闭上双眼。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

 

“母亲。”Spock以一个瓦肯ta’al手势作为问候。

“Spock。”通讯终端中的Amanda带着往常温暖的笑意点头回应他，继而询问道：“这几天你玩得开心吗？”

“瓦肯人并不会‘开心’。”Spock一如既往地对一些不合逻辑的词进行否定，随即侧了侧头，说道:“然而，到目前为止，我的确度过了十分放松的假期。”

Amanda轻快地眨眨眼睛，忍不住揶揄他:“我很开心你能有这样的想法，鉴于你一开始并不期待这个假期。”

“那时我并未意料到后续的发展。”Spock顿了顿，“诚如你所说，独自一人的假期，真的会发生一些‘有趣’的事。”

他的回答让Amanda十分意想不到，她的表情显然有些讶异，接着饶有兴致地询问，“你遇到了什么特别的事吗（something）？或者人（someone）？”

“我遇到了……一个人类，一个很特别的人类。”

“人类？”Amanda带着几分惊喜的情绪:“‘她’？还是‘他’？”

“是‘他’。”Spock说道，“Jim是一名人类少年。”

“他的名字叫做Jim吗？”Amanda笑着，“他跟你差不多大？”

“是的。”Spock点头，想到Jim，他的嘴角不易察觉地翘了翘，很自然地开始对母亲描述Jim赏心悦目的样貌，“Jim大约16岁，约比我矮3.1公分，有着明亮的蓝色眼眸和金色的短发，他……”

Amanda微笑地倾听着他一连串的话语，脸上的笑意渐渐扩大，眼睛也染上丝丝愉悦。

她评价道：“我相信他一定非常可爱。”

“肯定的，Jim非常可爱。”Spock十分肯定地回答。

“只是，母亲。”Spock话音一转，微皱起眉，表情带着一丝困扰，“Jim他，是个情绪十分生动多变的人类，同时高度的不合逻辑，他时常会显露出一些超出我理解范围的表情以及复杂的情绪。然而我对于地球人的情绪变化不甚了解。”Spock向终端另一头的母亲投去一个特别的眼神，他希望母亲能理解他的意思。

“你想知道该怎么去了解Jim，对吗？”Amanda并没错过他的言外之意。

Spock点点头。

“你应该从他提得最多的东西开始入手。”

“Jim所提及得最多的东西？”

“是啊。”Amanda颔首，“在你们的对话里他提得最多的，最感兴趣的。”

Spock偏着头思考了一秒，点点头，“这是符合逻辑的。”

“再带他去地球区转转，熟悉的环境总是会让人感觉更舒适……”

 

两人就这些进行了一会对话，Spock不解地发现他母亲全程都带着掩不住的笑意。即将结束的时候，Amanda看起来还有些意犹未尽。

“好好享受你的假期，Spock。”

“我会的，母亲。”

 

“请稍等，母亲。”在Amanda准备终止通讯时，Spock忽然又叫住了她。

“怎么了Spock？还有什么要问的吗？”

“地球上真的有神仙教母吗？”

 

“……噗。”

 

***

 

洗漱完毕后，两人在酒店楼下的音乐餐厅坐下，点完早餐后Jim表示想去一下洗手间。

Spock点点头，目送Jim离开后，他掏出怀里的padd。

早先他母亲建议过，想要更好地理解Jim，该从Jim提及最多的事物开始入手。

Jim说到最多的，毫无疑问便是地球的童话故事，当下在酒店他便将那些童话故事下载到了私人终端。

他刚才就已经抽空阅读了一部分，不得不说，不止Jim跟他说过的灰姑娘，其他的童话故事也是一样的不合逻辑。单单是灰姑娘和白雪公主就已经让他理解不能（真的不是病吗？他再次想到）。

像是面临难题之前先为自己打打气，Spock深吸了一口气，从他今早设置的书签继续看了下去。

睡美人？真爱之吻？

如何能凭借一个特定的人的亲吻就唤醒一个（不合逻辑的）沉睡百年的人？不合逻辑。Spock想到。

豌豆与杰克。经过辐射的基因变异确实可能使植物生长巨大。然而住在云端的巨人……Spock挑了挑眉，他持保留意见。

哦不，这位名为杰克的儿童所做的属于不良的盗窃行为。Spock不赞同地摇摇头，这个孩子的品行需要受到质疑。

美人鱼……Spock扬起眉，开始思索这个奇妙的物种存在的可能性。

王子错认了他的救命恩人……嗯，十分戏剧性。

何种药物能让人鱼变为人类？出于科学的角度，他对此感到非常好奇。

在不断的疑惑中，终于他的视线扫完了最后一段文字，人鱼公主最终化为泡沫消失了……Spock微抿唇，这个王子的愚蠢让他错失了正确的伴侣，比起这个，他更加无法理解人鱼公主爱上王子的理由。

他放下了手中的padd，脑袋里冒着一连串的问号。这些童话充斥着瓦肯人不能理解的匪思性，甚至比母亲小时候会为他讲述的圣诞老人以及复活节兔子的节日文化更不合逻辑。

人类为何会喜爱这些不合逻辑的故事？

Spock歪着脑袋，开始考虑要不要再与母亲进行一次视频通讯。

 

回过神来的时候，他发现Jim离开的时间已经过长。思及Jim被人追捕的处境，他不自觉紧张起来，站起身来搜寻Jim的身影。

Jim不难寻找，即便在噪杂的人群中，他也是格外显眼的一个。Spock很快便在餐厅的吧台前捕捉到了Jim的身影，他松了一口气，提起的心落回了腹腔中。

Jim正背对着他，和一个猎户座女孩交谈。从Jim活泼的肢体动作来看，两人相谈甚欢，猎户座的人一向大胆开放，那个绿皮肤的女孩几乎整个人都贴在了Jim的手臂上。

Spock眯起眼，下巴线条微微绷紧，他站起身走了过去。

他走到Jim身后，呼唤道:“Jim。”

Jim闻声回头，看着Spock，兴奋地回应他:“嘿，Spock。”

他脸上泛着浅浅的瑰红色，发亮的光芒从他笑得弯弯的眉眼透出，这样的Jim十分迷人，令人难以移开视线。这么想的显然不止他一个，对面的猎户座女孩亦充满喜爱地盯着Jim目不转睛。

那露骨的眼神令Spock感到些许不快，他不动声色地说道:“我注意到你许久未归。”

“抱歉Spock。”Jim吐着舌头，不好意思地看着他，“我认识了个新朋友，她正在向我介绍这里最好玩的东西。”他微侧身，向他介绍身边的女孩。

猎户座的女性相貌均较为优越，眼前的女孩也是，妩媚又俏皮，天生的费洛蒙令他们在获得异性青睐上具有相当的优势。

当然，不包括对瓦肯人。

“Lebit，这是Spock，我刚刚跟你提到的同伴。”Jim转头，对女孩说着，又回头道:“Spock，这是Lebit。”

Spock点点头，自然地贴着Jim的肩膀并排站立，彰显自己的存在感。

“所以，你的同伴是个瓦肯人？”Lebit诧异地扬起眉毛。

“是啊。”

“噢这可……嗯，不常见。”Lebit尴尬地笑了笑，歪歪头，“瓦肯人很少来这样的地方。”

“但也并非绝对。”Spock冷冷地回答。

她耸耸肩，转头看着Jim，眨了眨眼睛，纤长的睫毛扑朔着，热情地继续先前的话题，“所以，我们结伴吗？一起去猎户座区的峡谷？”

Jim摇摇头。他抬眼对上Spock的眼睛，漾起一个漂亮的笑容，转回头对Lebit理所当然地回答:“我要和Spock在一起。”

闻言Spock不易察觉地轻扬嘴角。

“那你们接下来会去哪？也许我们会顺路。”她锲而不舍地询问。对着他们过近的距离多看了两眼，忽略他们微妙的亲昵感。

Jim又看向Spock，嘟着嘴问：“我们接下来要去哪？”

Spock自然地回答他:“我们会再多逗留1.5日，然后前往罗多尔次星。”

得到答案的Jim转头对Lebit说，“你听到了，所以我们……”他抬起手，结结实实地撞到吧台的桌子，发出一声清晰的响声。 

“唔！”Jim吃痛地叫了一声，整张脸皱成一团。

“Jim。”Spock反应快速地握住了Jim的手，两手将它包在其中。

Spock皱着眉头，沉着脸责怪他的不小心。手指落在Jim传来痛感的手指上，轻轻揉搓着，用神经按摩有效地消减他的疼痛。

Jim脸上微赤，不好意思地望了Spock一眼，亮晶晶的蓝眼睛闪烁，露出一个令人心脏发颤的羞怯浅笑，“谢谢你，Spock。”

“你无需向我道谢，Jim。”

 

Lebit盯着他们交握的手目瞪口呆，丰润的唇一张一合。

这名猎户座女孩外星生物学显然学得不错。Spock想到。

“我，我想我们还是不顺路，不打扰你们了，我的其他伙伴也等得不耐烦了。”她快速地说着，脸色古怪。

“再见了Jim。”她很快地逃离了现场。

“她怎么了？”Jim望着她逃一般的身影，不解地问道，脸上一片茫然。

“我亦不知晓。”Spock淡定地回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蠢蠢的，完全抓不到重点找不对方法的十八克ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

他们是牵着手走出餐厅的。

在前两日的相处中，Spock便注意到Jim时常会有一些拉扯他衣物，拍打他肩膀、背部之类表示亲近的动作。在刚才与Spock直接的肌肤相触后，Jim肢体行为更是无顾忌地亲密起来。当看到新奇的事物时，他喜欢拉着Spock的手发出夸张的赞叹，与他分享自己的情绪。而Spock未曾拒绝。

毕竟Jim是个地球人。他这么对自己说着。有选择性地忽略了牵手对于瓦肯人的意义，企图为自己不合逻辑的纵容做一个无力的辩解。但不可否认的是，他的确难以抗拒这种诱惑，他享受这样的转变，也喜爱透过肌肤相触的部分传来的属于Jim蓬勃的生命力。

 

此刻，Jim大口地嚼着一种名为可丽饼的地球食物。

在进入拿各区之前，他们先进入了与拿各区毗邻的地球区。jim像入了水的鱼，自如地穿梭其中。

看来正如母亲所说，熟悉的环境会让Jim更加放松。Spock想着，默默地在Amanda告知他的事项中打上一个勾。这些建议确实对他有所助益，或许今日回去后他该继续他对于童话故事的钻研……

“Spock，你不吃吗？”

Spock举着手中的加了草莓和鲜奶油的可丽饼，抬头对上歪着脑袋询问他的Jim。他的视线不自觉定格在Jim沾着奶油的嘴角，又随着对方舔舔嘴角奶油的动作，从迅速缩回的粉色小舌落在他形状优美的双唇。

1.3s后，他才对上Jim的双眼，面色不改地回答:“我正在，嗯，对它进行观察。”

Jim被他的话逗笑了，再一次的，他调笑道：“Spock，吃个可丽饼并不危险，除非你像我一样是倒霉的过敏体质。”

在Jim发亮的双眼期待的注视与催促下，Spock迟疑地咬上了一口。甜味与草莓微酸的味道很快在口中蔓延。

嗯，这个味道确实令人感到愉悦。他想到，再次咬上的动作变得放松起来。

“看吧，我就知道你会喜欢的！”Jim嘴角浮现一个得意的笑容。低头继续对着手中的可丽饼大快朵颐。

他一边吃着东西，一边摇头晃脑地左顾右盼，跟主人一样不安分翘起的发梢在日光下耀眼张扬。发亮的金色让Spock微微眯起眼睛，即便经过这几日，这色彩鲜明的人类仍时常令他感到炫目。

没一会，他注意到Jim望着某个方向目不转睛，口中咀嚼的动作也跟着停了下来，粉嫩的双颊因为塞进过多的食物而鼓起，看起来像地球上某种啮齿动物。

Spock顺着他的目光看去，视线落在不远处曲绕盘踞的过山车上。他曾在影像中见过，这是地球一种极具刺激性的娱乐设施，风驰电掣、有惊无险的快感似乎令不少地球人着迷。声称喜欢刺激事物的jim会喜欢也不奇怪。

“你想去吗？”Spock问道。

意料之外的，Jim摇摇头。他咽下口中的食物，少年不大明显的喉结随着吞咽的动作上下动了一下，“不想。”给予了一个否定的答案。

“我以为你对其抱有兴趣。”Spock说道。

“算不上。”jim耸耸肩答道，“我只是，有段时间没见到了。”

他再一次扭头向那边望去，喃喃自语着，“上一次看到好像还是十三岁吧，在旧金山，我要出发去……”他慢慢止住话音，表情有一瞬的定格，像是陷入了某些遥远的回忆。在Spock注意前他迅速垂下头，半掩的眉睫掩盖了其中的阴霾，也让Spock错过了他少有的情绪波动。

“走吧。”再次抬头的时候，他眼中已经没有了任何负面的情绪，“我们快点去拿各星的矿物探险吧。”很快拉着Spock的手臂继续向他们的目的地进发。

 

***

 

“‘矿物探险采取生存战模式，参与者会组成一定人数的小组采集指定矿石，期间可以通过淘汰其他队伍的人来降低竞争率’。”在了解了规则之后Spock有些许犹豫。

“是的！就像是‘大逃杀’与‘寻宝游戏’的结合版。”Jim在Spock身边兴奋地说，“这听起来太好玩了不是吗？”而Spock只是有些担忧地看着在Jim的手指间旋转着的游戏中的相位枪。在他看来，模拟了拿各星the fire caves峡谷地区的复杂地形的游戏场地，无论是陡峭的崖壁亦或是潜伏的危机都让这场竞赛充满了可预见的危险性。

而已经沉浸在游戏之中的Jim却对Spock的忠告一笑置之，“我知道、我知道，Spock——”他有些孩子气地拉长音调，“如果这个游戏不刺激，我们还不如去玩旋转塞拉兽？”

Spock无法给出否定的答案。

拿各星人工作人员一边为他们检查腰间的游戏装备一边笑着搭腔，“是的。拿各星的资源匮乏令我们崇尚强者。我们在游戏中鼓励在不真正伤害本体的情况下竞争。”

“我保证我们会做一个强者满载而归。”Jim对工作人员露齿一笑而Spock沉默地将目光移至别处。他观察了一下四周开始行动的参与者，除去他和Jim的二人行，其他人大多四人成组。他和Jim无论在年龄身形或是人数上都不占优势。太过疯狂的对手可能危及Jim的安全。

“没问题的，Spock。”像是看穿了他在想什么，jim拍着他的肩膀道。

Spock感到些许疑惑，他不清楚jim是否真的如此志得意满，“你有自信取得胜利？”

“我只是不相信毫无胜算的处境。”Jim偏着头笑了笑，“而且Spock，”他冲他眨眨眼，“我身上充满了惊喜。”

Spock挑高了一边眉毛，对此不置可否。

 

事实证明，Jim的确是充满惊喜的个体。从先前的UGTT测试，他已得知Jim智力超群，可他并未料到Jim在其他方面亦如此出众。不论是藏匿还是宝石发掘的能力，Jim都异常优秀。他表现得就像是受过专业的训练，或者曾经经历过困境求生一般。

Spock不禁想到他们初次见面之时，Jim曾说过：‘逃跑和躲藏是生存必备技能’。现在看来，那句话似乎并不只是在开玩笑。

Spock飞快地检查了一遍光板上的矿石清单，辨别矿石对他来说毫无难度，而Jim非凡的记忆力对此也十分有助益。游戏不久他们便完成了上面的大部分任务。

一切都非常顺利——

如果不算上Jim一些附加的“才能”的话。Spock在心里默默补上一句。

 

不远处石阵被胡乱发射的能量束击中，石块炸裂开的轰声与碎石四散撞击的噪音混杂着一连串粗鲁的安多利咒骂。

“天啊，他刚刚高喊着要杀了我！”快速地退回他与Spock藏身的大石头后，Jim捂着胸口心有余悸。

他刚刚用相位枪击中一个安多利人。模拟战发放的相位枪的能量相对于真正的相位枪自然不可比，最大的档位也只能解除身上的识别与感应系统，系统被破坏便相当于出局，配备的装备也会同时失效。

Spock挑挑眉，“你不应该挑衅他，jim。”

因为装备失效，相位枪发射的攻击已经停止，但对方停不下来的咒骂在瓦肯人卓越的听力下依旧十分清晰。对方的用词非常的……粗鲁，显然情绪十分激动。

“我发誓我最后停留的一下只是想告诉他他手里那块石头的能量波段会影响神智让人狂怒。”jim信誓旦旦，“但他不肯听我说完，他这样子很明显已经被影响了！”他忍不住抱怨，表情含着些许担忧，还在为没把那块矿石从安多利人手下掰出来耿耿于怀。

“我发现你吸引麻烦的能力非同一般。”

在这4.3小时中，他们已经遭遇了2队人的暴怒，受到1队人内讧乱斗牵连。Jim一路上还时不时能碰上一些地区少见的野兽，具有攻击性的稀有肉食植物什么的。活生生的把一场矿石挖掘模拟，玩成了虎口脱险。再加上他们第一次相遇时的处境，Spock不得不承认，jim在这方面确实拥有‘特殊’的才能。

“我也发现了。”Jim颇为伤感地说，重重地叹了口气，“毕竟他已经是今天第4个说要掐死我的人了，这还不包括那些不会说话的。”

“你无需担心，Jim。”Spock望着他，认真地说道，“我不会让任何人伤害你。”

Jim瞪着眼怔怔地看他，脸上飘起红霞。

“怎么了？”Spock偏偏头，他不明白Jim为何这样看着他。

Jim胡乱地转动着眼珠，小声地嘟囔:“天啊，你一定是个情话满分的家伙……”

“嗯？”Spock不解。

“没什么啦。”Jim摇摇头掩饰自己的羞涩，“还差最后一块宝石，我们快点结束吧，我现在饿得简直能吃下一头牛。”

Spock颔首，已经习惯不去询问他各种不合逻辑的夸张比喻。

 

Jim的耐心显然消耗得比胃里的可丽饼还要快。“我第一次想念三录仪。”他用着简陋音波共振仪进行着最原始的扫描工作。“我恨这个东西，那感觉用起来还不如一只蝙蝠。啊，就是那种地球上长翅膀的小老鼠一类的动物。”

“我知道什么是蝙蝠。”Spock点头，手里做着和Jim一样的事。“民间故事中经典吸血鬼的原型。”他们继续以方格调查法一点点向前移动。

最终他们通过音律的震鸣声找出了这一片地区唯一一块内部嵌有阿肯宝石的透明原石。“一块？认真的？”Jim甩动着共振仪，恨铁不成钢地发现它因为某种游戏规则而只能分辨出宝石存在的大概区域而无法更精准地指引他们获得胜利。

Jim和Spock站在密集的原石丛林中有些一筹莫展。“这种概率是可以理解的。”Spock解释道，“阿肯宝石之所以珍贵在于其形成的苛刻的自然条件。科学记载，三千块原石中才能找出一块硬度完美的阿肯宝石。”

“噢好吧，”Jim吐吐舌头，“就像扇贝培养珍珠。”

“可以如此理解。”Spock赞同地点头。他们小心翼翼地绕着眼前的谜题走了几圈。这些原石通体透明，无从辨识，只有当石块破开，内部的阿肯宝石才会显出银蓝色的光芒。

“最简单的方式是使用高于临界值的能量脉冲将其区分开。”Spock说道，阿肯宝石的硬度远高于其余的部分，但即便是外圈的废石也具有相当的坚硬度，他们并没有能量如此强的装置。

Jim思考片刻随即眼睛一亮，他蹲下身将口袋里一堆散乱的矿石标本尽数铺陈在地上然后快速地挑挑选选。Spock低头俯视着这个喃喃自语的地球男孩头顶的金棕色发旋，几乎在下一秒就从Jim挑选的矿石中意会了对方的意图。

Jim抬起头，调皮地歪嘴笑了笑，“发挥聪明才智的时候到了，Spock。”被设置了权限的游戏相位枪在Jim的手中漫不经心地摇晃，而Jim和他脚边的矿石则闪烁着光芒。

“Unch ena'pan，拿各星球的能量源石，”Spock一板一眼地陈述道，“Fu'm-yer，能够快速催化物质解构的媒介物……我不确定这是否属于作弊行为？”

Jim撇嘴，“我宁愿把它称之为‘速战速决’。”

Spock高挑眉头，心神意会地从Jim手中接过相位枪与矿石，弯腰着手对两把相位枪进行改装——实际上这不比用太阳能对能亮板坏掉的padd充电更艰难。

“给你。”他将改装好的枪递给Jim做最终调试。前后只用了不到十分钟的标准时间。

“Cool.”Jim兴奋地把玩着相位枪，现在他手中的武器可能已经被Spock变成了废铁，但更有可能的是它已经成为一个真正的武器而不是给小孩玩的玩具，“我们还需要校准一下，不然发射出的能量束破坏面积太……”

一只相位枪指住了Jim的游戏感应装置，Jim吞咽着口水顺便把没说完的话一并吞进肚子。

“Jim！”Spock条件反射地一把掏出相位枪抵住了对方。尽管他知道这对现在的情况并没有任何帮助。

是刚才他淘汰的安多利人。他怒瞪着Jim，额头的触须疯狂地瓮动——那是安多利人狂怒的象征。像是思考了片刻，他突然将相位枪对准了看起来比地球人威胁更大的瓦肯人。

这可真是个“好选择”。Jim苦着脸心想。

“嘿老兄，你已经出局了！”他小心翼翼地，用手势想要安抚他，瞥见安多利人宽大的口袋里还隐隐透着放射性的红光，他缓慢地开口，“所以你口袋里那块石头，还是送给我比较好。”

这个狂暴的家伙瞪视着Jim令他不得不立刻闭嘴。实际上看着他和Spock互相举枪虚张声势的场景还蛮好玩的。因为真相是一个家伙早已出局，而Spock的相位枪能量槽先一步空了。至于Jim，他手里的相位枪能量过大，除非他要命不能直接对着他们发射。

就在此时，从他们身后走出了另一个蓝皮肤大家伙，“我在这，臭小子。”这个安多利人声音低沉地说道。

Jim视线在两个安多利人之间游移，勉强从衣物和对方话语中的内容辨别出之前被他解除装备的应该是后者，噢好吧。看来他的脸盲症不仅仅作用在姑娘们身上。不过他还是不敢肯定地问道，“呃……你们是，双胞胎？”

“Jim……”Spock感到有些头疼，这两个安多利人长得并不相似。

被遗忘的安多利人更是一副被侮辱了的表情，他怒视着Jim，“废话少说臭小子，我说了要了结你。你们。”Spock缓慢地放下了手里的相位枪，而对方则更加逼近地瞄准他腰间的感应装置。

“我不确定你刚才的用词有现在这么文雅。”Jim嬉笑着后退，本该退出比赛的家伙赤手空拳地压制住Jim。如果不是他们在出局的边缘就差临门一枪，Jim真的很想和Spock探讨一下什么才是真正的“作弊”——这就是。

“告诉我们阿肯宝石在哪！”举枪的家伙开了一枪，但他并没有瞄准Spock，甚至没有瞄准Jim。Jim脚边的石头脆弱地炸裂开，爆起的石块打在他身上，隔着衣物也带来不轻的痛感。

“嘿！悠着点！”Jim嚷嚷道，很显然他们不是太蠢连这么近的距离都瞄准不好那就是他们还有别的诉求。Jim很快就发现这两个家伙把自己的声波装置捣得稀烂，哈，这就是原因。看来H级心灵感应生物与声波并不太友好。“我们会告诉你们，把枪放下，友好一点，这只是个游戏。”

“那就告诉我阿肯宝石在哪里！”安多利人不耐烦地咆哮。特殊的游戏场所限制了安多利人得天独厚的感应能力而这对于他们来说就像是被人捅瞎了双眼。Jim叹了口气，和Spock交换了一下眼神之后才开口，“就在你身后不到二十码的距离。”

桎梏着他的大家伙下意识地扭头——就是现在！Jim瞬间挣脱了对方强壮的手臂，他转身举起相位枪退后几步，对准那个把他的手臂扭得酸痛无比的混蛋。

“你又认错人了。”两个安多利人哈哈大笑，“我是那个‘出局’的家伙，我在规则之外，你伤害不了我。”

“Jim！”Spock担忧地叫了一声伙伴的名字。他担心Jim的人类冲动再次占上风。

而Jim却突然露出一个古怪的笑容。改装好的相位枪微微偏移，在敏感的安多利人察觉那个笑容意味着什么之前，一阵高热的光束擦着他的皮肤击透石林。

安多利人捂着脸退后两步，冰凉的血液缓慢地从皮肤渗出。而另一个则尖叫着软了膝盖，相位枪错开的瞬间，Spock快速伸手，用瓦肯掐掐晕了这个抢劫未遂的劫匪。

被能量束集中的原石在他们面前一点点碎裂，像是连锁反应的多米诺骨牌一样发出清脆的声响。飞溅的碎石中，那颗闪烁着纯正蓝光的宝石朝另一边的崖边飞去。“该死！”Jim迅速窜出，伸出手对着块飞出崖边的宝石纵身一跃。这是个游戏！但Jim永远不接受失败！

“Jim！不——！”

Spock瞪大双眼，全身的肌肉紧绷着，心脏的跳动剧烈得像是要从他身体中蹦出，他飞快地扑倒崖直直伸出左臂，却只能眼睁睁地看着那个他不顾一切想抓住的人在自己指尖流失。

血液在轰鸣的震耳欲聋中，骤降为一片冰冷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章真的，卡得要命！  
> 那坑爹的游戏和破石头编得我恨不得狗带QAQ【泪流满面满地打滚】  
> 在码完后半段智障般的情节后我就差不多是条废鱼了【葛大爷躺】  
> 然后可爱的儿砸冲年迈ed的爸比伸出了修文的爱之手，还把爸比乱码一样的内容修得辣么流畅辣么丰富辣么可爱！  
> 啊~养个儿砸好舒服~~~是时候可以退休养老了噫！【躺平】


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

工作人员抓紧绳子向后施力，从Spock站着的角度可以看到一小撮金黄色的头发——Jim的头发。Spock紧紧地按着腹部，面无表情地注视着Jim一格一格从悬崖边缘向上升，Spock看到了他凌乱的头发，然后是闪烁着兴奋火花的双眼，因为兴奋而涨红的双颊，还有一刻都停不下来的嘴巴。

“Spock——Spock——”Jim叫嚷着，Spock只感觉自己晃了一下神，仿佛仅仅是下一秒的事，Jim就甩开绑在手腕上的绳子冲到了Spock面前。“你刚才怎么不理我？”

“我……”属于瓦肯的大脑终于开始缓慢地运转起来，“抱歉，请问你刚才说了什么？”

Jim因为Spock的语气皱了下眉，但他马上将之抛到脑后，他一把抓住Spock的双手，就在前一秒它们紧握成拳，Jim没有看到手掌上深陷的指印。“我是说！我们赢啦！”

“是的，恭喜你们，地球人类与瓦肯人组合。”在确定胜利者后飞来的拿各星人激动地宣布，她的声音通过远程传输装备扩大到几十米开外，那些仍在苦苦搜寻矿石的队伍停了下来，“你们甚至打破了这个游戏的最短完成时间记录！”她眨着眼睛，对Jim投以一个激赏的暧昧眼神。

“真的？！”Jim放开Spock的手转过身，“我已经开始期待奖品……”

Spock将双手藏至身后，他因为再也难以忍受而直接打断了Jim，“抱歉，我需要……”他做了个手势，在Jim做出反应之前便除去所有装备然后以最快的速度离开。

瓦肯人是接触型的心灵感应者，他感觉得到，从Jim的触碰中传递过来的唯有纯粹的喜悦。然而，一股说不出的微弱刺痛令Spock几欲失控。有一瞬间Spock无比希望拥有心灵感应的人是Jim而不是自己。

“呃……”Jim看看工作人员又看看Spock的背影，“我也需要……”他懊恼地挠头，连忙追着那道背影狂奔而去。

 

***

 

“嘿Spock！你等等我。”Jim气喘吁吁地向前跑，他加快脚步，紧紧跟着在前头疾行，还兀自地散发着令人生畏气息的瓦肯。

“你在生气吗Spock？”犹豫再三，Jim小心翼翼地问。对方身上黑色的瓦肯长袍伴随动作微微扬起，像是将他周身阴郁气息都具象化了一般。Jim暗自吐了吐舌头，非常好奇又心虚地猜测自己究竟做错了什么——哎，也许Spock只是不爽那个拿各小妞在对自己暗送秋波罢了——不，Jim心沉了沉，他不喜欢这种假想。

Spock大步流星地向前走，对Jim的询问不予回应。他不愿意承认这是一种宣泄的方式，正如此刻，他也不愿意向Jim承认他的确是在生气一样。瓦肯人不会生气，也不该有这样的情绪。他理应控制情绪，而非被情绪所控。

“Spock——”

Spock忽然停下脚步，身后紧跟的Jim刹不住车，直直地撞上了他结实的后背。“唔！”Jim发出一声闷哼，在撞击的力道中后退两步，抬起手捂住自己被撞疼的鼻子。

Spock回头，他紧紧地皱起了眉，忍下想安抚Jim的欲望。

他眼神复杂地注视着Jim痛得眼睛鼻子皱成一团的奇异表情。就连这样低程度的碰撞，都能给他带来如此清晰的痛感，让他露出这样的表情，人类分明就是这样的脆弱啊……即便是在已经发展出曲速，可以在太空翱翔、探索宇宙甚至穿越星系的现在，人类也不能在身无外物情况下丝毫不惧怕高度。在重力加速度的作用下，一个人很容易就会跌得粉身碎骨。

然后Spock就会失去……

Spock用力攥紧拳头。

“你意欲寻死？”他以平直的音调开口问道。

“什么？”Jim闻言，惊讶地张大了嘴，他立刻否定，“当然不是！”

“那为何你要做出如此危险的举动？”Spock的神色冰冷。

“什么举动？”

“你从那悬崖上跳了下去！”Spock低吼。

“啊，那个啊……”Jim有些心虚移开了视线，小声地辩解，“那并不算很危险啊，那个高度也还……好吧，是有点高。但我最后射出了抓钩，也抓住了绳子。”

“这仍然太过危险。”Spock并不接受这样的解释，冷硬的话语像是牙缝一字一字的挤出，“射出抓钩是你在危机情况下的一个反射应对，并非事先的思考。你无从得知悬崖具体的高度以及下落的加速度对抓钩与绳索的拉扯作用，89.75%的可能性你会有危险。”

“哦拜托Spock，我们可以不讨论这个吗？我现在好好在这里。”Jim满不在乎地回答，“而且你忘了，我们身上都有安全措施，就算结果和预期有一点小出入，我也不会死。你忘了？这里模拟的拿各星引力是地球的四分之一。”

他确实忽略了这项事实。不过此刻并不是退让使得Jim占上风的时刻。“但你会受伤！”Spock凑近一步，近乎咆哮地对着这个脆弱的人类低吼，“你对你的安全所投入的关心甚至不能超过对那毫无意义的‘胜利’执着的10%！你轻视自己的生命！”

轻微地瑟缩了一下，Jim带着一种逞强的表情抬头。那双望向Spock的蓝眸固执倔强，“我比这更多次的要接近死亡，我分辨得出来，这种感觉更像飞翔，而不是死亡。而且，就算我会受伤，那又怎么样呢？”

“……‘那有怎么样’？”Spock意义不明地重复着这句话，压低的声线中酝酿着风暴。

而Jim对这种危险毫不自知，“我不明白你为什么要这么生气？”他摇了摇头，在脑子搜寻了一遍答案却仍百思不得其解。思维忽然转回了刚才被他抛开的、令人讨厌的荒谬猜想，他忽而抬头，“还是说你是在迁怒？”

“迁怒？”Spock压低声音疑惑地重复道。

Jim咬着唇红了眼睛，看起来比Spock更像个失去理智的人。他用力拍打Spock的胸膛，又一次超越安全距离地触碰瓦肯人，“别装了！我都看出来了！我们都知道刚才那位拿各小妞的有多诱人。”

“……是吗？”一瞬间愤怒犹如沸腾的岩浆般喷发。Spock猛然抓住Jim的肩膀拉近，转身将他用力压制在墙壁上。

“滚开Spock！”Jim将惊呼声吞进嘴里，“是啊！我打赌那个小妞更愿意亲吻我而不是你！”他懊恼地红了脸颊，却仍下意识地说出更加激怒对方的言语。他甚至比Spock更生气，就为了Spock可能是感到嫉妒这种毫无逻辑的猜想。

“你似乎对拿各星人的生理学并不熟练，”Spock听到自己嘶哑地陈述，“你也许没听说过拿各星人用嘴唇相触表达愤怒。”他脱口而出，在来不及阻止自己的潜意识之前就向前压向这个瘦弱的人类。

他无法否认地浸入愤怒之中。

Jim瞪大双眼发出小声的惊呼，还来不及挣扎就被狠狠地堵住了唇，剩余的叫声以及触及Spock理智之弦的话语都被阻断在两人相触的唇间，“唔……”

Spock全然出于本能地、粗暴地碾压着Jim的唇，将所有的注意力都集中在双唇所贴着的温热和怀里的人类那剧烈跳动的脉搏上。Jim还是温暖的。这个认知让他忍不住加大手下的力道。

第一次相遇时在他们肌肤上窜起的电流再次流窜全身，火花迸裂的声响鼓动耳膜。他们甚至没有闭合双眼，深棕与湛蓝四目相对，在极近的距离之内让彼此深陷其中。

许久后Spock才放开了他，Jim濒临窒息般地喘气声让他感到心安，他逐渐平静了下来。安静地看着Jim，暗自认定这便是自己所作所为的一切原因：一种寻求的方法，一种认证的手段。

Jim怔怔地看着他，好半天才找到自己的舌头。“你……你真的在生我的气？”

Spock深吸了一口气，“我……”他摇摇头，停顿半晌却又挫败地将Jim一把抱住，把脑袋埋入Jim的脖颈。

“……那不是飞翔。”片刻后，Spock才开口。

“什么？”

“你说，享受刺激如同正在飞翔。”他听到自己的声音因为激动而过于低哑，“可那并不是飞翔……那时我感觉我正在失去你，而我并不享受那种感觉。”他甚至厌恶那种感觉。

尽管‘失去’这样的词并不准确。Jim不是他的，也不属于他，他们甚至还没认识几天。他无从得知这种感觉的由来。

然而，一种奇异的感觉侵蚀着他的头脑，让他无法逻辑地思考，无法像一个瓦肯。他像回到了他的孩童时期，被强烈的情绪操纵，被他人类的那一半左右。Spock微垂眼，即便经过这么多年的努力，他仍然无法成为一个优秀的瓦肯。

被用力回报住的力度令Spock立即从短暂的挫败中抽身。他感觉到双臂间的身子开始微微颤抖。

他抬起头，将视线落在Jim的脸上:Jim眼神闪烁，紧抿的双唇微微颤抖。Spock感到些微紧张，正当他以为自己刚才说错了什么时，一个喜悦的微笑在Jim漂亮的脸庞上逐渐绽放开来，淡淡的粉红从他面颊到耳尖开始渲染，蓝色的眼中亮起的光芒耀眼得让人心悸。

Spock怔怔地看着他忽如其来的笑靥，他无法弄懂这微笑背后的原因，此刻他也失去了刨根问底的能力。

“那我以后……”Jim紧咬嘴唇尝试去绷住那个上扬的微笑，却忍不住再次勾起唇角，像一个得到了珍贵礼物的孩子般喜不自禁，“我尽量不让你有那种感觉。”

“……‘尽量’？”Spock不大满意，凝视着对方令人窒息的羞涩笑容。在试图理解Jim产生这种反应的原因之前，就忍不住再一次吻上他。

“我仍处于气愤的情绪之中。”他张嘴咬住Jim的嘴唇低声抱怨，而这是他触碰上那双柔软嘴唇之前唯一愿意承认的事。

Jim笑了笑，率先闭上了眼睛，继而Spock也是。

***

**

*

自从那天他用唇堵住Jim的唇之后，Spock发觉，他常常会控制不住自己的视线，它总是追逐Jim丰润的双唇，不由自主地用双眼描绘着它的形状，在脑子想象着它的滋味。不论是Jim微笑时，摄入完食物轻启双唇时，还是夸张的喃喃不语时，他都抑制不住想要与Jim唇齿相依的强烈欲望。

过度的渴望让他顺从了本能，不合逻辑地放任了自己。就像牵手一样，一旦有了一次，就会有第二次。

此刻，他们偷偷地在通往罗多尔次星的穿梭机暗下的机舱里接吻。摩擦的双唇似乎总有电流窜过，轻而易举地就让双方都迷醉不已，他们像磁石一般互相吸引。而安静的气氛与相贴的手臂散发的热度助长了一切。

这与第一次他处于愤怒中所表述的:“拿各人用嘴唇相触表达愤怒”已全然没有关系。他不确定是否算得上地球的亲吻，正如他无法用瓦肯的习俗来定义他们一次又一次的牵手。  
他无法准确定义他们的行为，就只是出于本能继续着，无需多想。

[尊敬的各位旅客，我们的航班已顺利到达目的地……]

通知着目的地已到达的机械的女声响起，提醒着Spock理当结束这个令人着迷的亲吻。

“我们到了，Jim……”在唇齿胶着的间隙，Spock微微退后，轻声说道，尽管他自己也不想停下。

“嗯……”Jim发出猫咪一般的哼声，不依不挠地紧贴着他，带着香气的唇舌再次贴了上来。

就像是可丽饼里奶油与草莓混合的那样甜甜的味道。吸吮着他甜蜜的唇舌，Spock想到。

瓦肯人不偏好甜食。白砂糖、薄荷糖、巧克力等都容易使瓦肯人出现醉酒一般的反应。为了保持逻辑的思考，瓦肯人极少食用糖度过高的事物。理所当然的，Spock也未曾有过酒醉的体验，但他不难想象那种感觉，那大概就像现在这般：脑袋晕陶陶的，像是被膨胀的棉花糖填充般带着轻飘飘的喜悦，只纯粹地想索取更多。

最后吻咬了几下他的唇，Spock用残余的瓦肯理智停下自己的动作。在Jim不满地鼻音中宠溺地摩擦他的鼻尖，结束这个缠绵的吻。

客舱的灯光亮了起来，他站了起来，整了一下衣物，自然而然地牵起了Jim的手。

 

***

 

“这真是，太令人惊异了。”Jim不由得赞叹。

“诚然。”Spock点头。

一走出空间站，他们便为眼前的场景惊叹。罗多尔次星的植物都是一般植物的八九倍高大，更甚者几乎能达到高耸入云的视觉效果。就仿佛……

“豌豆与杰克。”Spock脱口而出。

“什么？”

“没有。”为了掩饰尴尬，Spock主动介绍起了罗多尔次星，“罗多尔双星最出名的在于，它们不仅是双行星体系。在次星轨道上，有三颗卫星绕着它旋转，也就是说，罗多尔次星上可以看见三颗月亮。”

“瓦肯星上也可以看到月亮吗？”Jim却忽然问道。

“瓦肯星没有月亮。”Spock回答道，“但是瓦肯星上有三颗太阳。Nevasa-40A、40B及40C”

“哇哦！”Jim咋舌，“所以瓦肯星上一定会热得要命。”

Spock偏着头，不置可否。

“地球上只有一个月亮，也只有一个太阳，它们都是独一无二的。”Jim将一片有桌面那么大的叶子卷了起来，“但我想，我也会喜欢三颗太阳的……”他小声地说道。

“嗯？”

“没什么。”jim摇摇头，继而充满期待地道，“不知道这里的夜晚会是什么样。”

“你们来得真巧。”他们身边酒店的行李搬运员工微笑着说道。

“巧？”jim歪了歪头。

“是的，明天是三个月亮同时到达满月的日子，也是我们一年一度舞会的日子。”

“舞会？”Jim眼睛一亮。

员工点点头，他微笑着建议：“你们可以租一辆悬浮车在附近游览，明天可以参加舞会。”

“也可以选择搭乘游览悬浮车，森林峡谷风光是次星的主要特色。”他热情地提供他们多样的选择，“那里还有许多刺激的活动项目。”

在听到‘峡谷’这个词时，Spock就沉下脸，再听到‘刺激’的时候，更是彻底没了好脸色，“峡谷游览并不符合逻辑。”他语调僵硬地拒绝。事实上，一听到‘峡谷’和‘刺激’这两词，他就不由自主地产生Jim会从悬浮车上想办法跳下峡谷的忧虑。

他的小心思没有瞒过Jim。像是被他过度的反应逗乐了一般，Jim憋住笑，顺从地选择了第一种方式，“当然，在周边游览后参加当地举办的舞会是符合逻辑的。”他摇晃着脑袋，用Spock常用的语式调笑。

Spock停顿了一瞬，“……如果你非要我进行选择的话。”那他宁愿如同他的父亲一般僵硬地和Jim跳上十首华尔兹。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 缓慢填坑ing，感谢儿砸再度伸出Beta的援救之手，拯救爸比的拖延症修文症督促（鞭打）爸比填坑QuQ没有儿砸就没有（填坑的）我！  
> 儿砸说这篇文有一种宠物小精灵的赶脚，是因为一直到各种不同地方的缘故咩【摸下巴望天doge】


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 08

 

震耳欲聋的炸裂声时远时近。身下的土地在剧烈的晃动发出持续的嗡鸣。一股无法不与死亡联想在一起的刺激辛辣的味道涌入口鼻——火药的味道。

在能量耗尽后，Kudos军队放弃了相位炮，紧接着古老的热兵器被扛上了肩膀，瞄准了一个个无辜的平民。Tarsus Ⅵ的天空被硝烟覆盖，厚重而昏黄地笼罩下来，成为一道永远无法挥散的阴霾。这颗星球已经变成了遍溢死气的屠宰场。原本盘旋在半空中经久不散的尖叫与悲鸣已经在日夜不停的炮火轰鸣中逐渐弱了下来，呼救声越来越孱弱，呻吟声越来越细不可闻，直到最终成为大片大片的寂寥。

——因为人们都死了。

Jim清楚地知道这一点。

此时他正躲在ta-pole金属的残骸所临时构架成的掩体之下，这种特殊金属的强度勉强能抵挡爆炸的冲击，他还能再撑一会。只要不被清扫的军队发现，或是被那些无差别轰炸的炮弹直接命中，到了夜晚，他就有机会乘着黑暗躲到更安全的地方——假设还有那样的地方存在。

越过屠杀区的边线，找到原本的哨站，他得想办法搞到通讯器联络上星际舰队。他需要快，再快一点，趁着还可能存在生还者……

然而他太过虚弱了。饥饿与接连几日的逃亡令他精疲力竭，人们在身边不断倒下的画面摧毁着他的意志，生命力一点一点从体内流失。

他可能也快要死了吧。他自嘲地想到。手指无意识地松开些许，无力得几乎快要握不住手中的相位枪。他不知道自己为什么坚持到现在，仿佛他只是因为不甘接受死亡而挣扎着，因为除此之外，他并没有比紧贴在自己身侧的冰冷尸体鲜活多少。他压在众多尸体上，裸露的手臂不自然的弯曲着，伸向外面的手指呈鹰爪状弓起。失焦的视线缓慢游移，逐渐地定格里自己在不远处的……尸体之上。在看清尸体面容的瞬间，Jim猛地瞪大了眼睛。

那是Kevin。他认出来了。是与他一样随着家人前来开垦tarsus的孩子之一，比他小三岁。如同大多数怀揣着梦想的孩子一样，小家伙个性活泼甚至算得上是粘人，平时总爱拿着星舰模型在他身边奔跑大笑，嘴里嘟囔着一定要成为星舰领航员。

他还记得那双眼眸鲜活时的样子。而如今，Kevin却四肢扭曲的倒在尸堆之上，放大的瞳孔中是与星球天空一样被蒙上了一层灰色。曾经流光溢彩的双眸中只剩下被永恒定格的恐惧以及——死亡。不只是他，他们，这么多人都被剥夺了生命，在他们双眼还会因为未来而发亮的时候。

他们应该活下来才对。Jim痛苦地手攥成拳。胃部传来一阵无关饥饿的、扭曲的疼痛。胸口窒闷得无法呼吸，越是鲜明的痛楚表越是示他还活着，只有他还活着。大家都死了，他却活着。他们明明就，比他更应该活下来啊……

 

***

**

*

Spock正在进行每日的例行的“功课”。

次星游览结束后他们便回到暂住的酒店，Jim一走进房间就高喊着‘快要累挂了’之类的地球俚语然后整个人冲进房间腾空扑进松软厚重的床垫上，用睡意朦胧的声音和Spock有一搭没一搭地闲聊着。在某一个太长时间没有得到回应的时候，Spock抬起头向床那边投去一阵注意力，不多时便听到了Jim平稳悠长的呼吸声。

现在距离晚上的舞会还有一段时间，充足的休息对Jim更有好处。Spock决定在舞会前的某个恰当的时间再叫醒他。于是他拿起PADD走出房间，替Jim合上门之后他坐在客厅的沙发上继续浏览终端上的内容。

在快速阅读完数十篇古老而经典的童话后后，Spock开始寻找Jim口中会有“命中注定式爱情从天而降式相遇”出现的迪斯尼老电影进行具有考察性质的观摩。

PADD上正播放的老电影画面色彩明丽，背景音乐旋律轻快。是他极少接触的类型。

当看到留着灿烂金发的女主人公唱歌唤来了一群行为极度拟人化的动物后，Spock对着屏幕陷入了一阵静滞。他果断按下了暂停，眉头紧蹙地飞快敲击屏幕进行搜索，交叉对比起片中歌舞剧形式与歌剧表现形式、地球西方中世纪人民生活方式、以及人类歌声对动物的吸引性等等。

无法解释的是，在思考该电影背后的科学性的同时，他的脑中居然浮现出母亲和Jim唱歌的样子。当他的母亲Amanda处于家中此类的私人场所，在一些并不少见的情况下，比如当她的心情处于良好状态的时候，她便会哼起各种地球的乡间民谣。他也曾听过Jim在愉悦时摇头晃脑地哼着自己陌生的旋律，带笑的脸上浮现淡淡的玫瑰色，眼底的光像是要透出来。

所以，在愉悦时歌唱，是地球人的习惯？Spock想到。

——但他很确定母亲和Jim的歌唱不会招来什么飞禽走兽。

在思维走向越来越偏之前，唯有继续将影片观看完整方可作最后的评价。Spock阻断了未加整理的思绪，就在他点击播放按钮的时候，放置于腿边的通讯器恰时响了起来。

Spock低头看向屏幕，随后连接了那道通讯。

“Spock。”几日未见的Amanda出现在影像中。

“母亲。”Spock颔首。

Amanda在第一声问候后没再出声，Spock很快注意到Amanda的视线被他身后的某样东西吸引。

Spock这才忆起他的电影还在播放，他飞快关上正高唱着歌曲的终端屏幕。

“这只是一些，嗯，学术研究。”他回头，对着通讯投影面无表情道。没将内心的尴尬表露出来，然而耳尖已然诚实地飘上绿晕。

他的解释无法阻止Amanda从口中溢出一阵轻笑，她打趣的目光让Spock非常窘迫，不过她仍配合地附和“我十分确信是这样”，并善解人意地没对耳朵已经开始发绿的Spock提出进一步的询问。

“你这几天过得如何？”Amanda问道。

Spock开始描述他们近两天的经历，他与他的母亲巨细无遗地描述着每一个细节，直到他突然发现他已经说了太久而母亲的微笑则不断加深。Spock停住了那些回忆。

“所以，你和Jim仍旧同行？”Amanda问道，“看来你们相当合得来。”

“是的。”Spock点点头，他并没对Amanda详述过与Jim相遇的情况，因此她似乎只是把Jim当成了同样来星团NGC 263度假而碰巧结识的游客。Jim复杂的情况的确也不方便他对此作出过多的解释。

“我们相处的确十分融洽。”虽然可能有某些文化隔阂。他在心里补了一句。

“所以刚刚的‘学术研究’也有了一个很好的解释呢。”Amanda眼神戏谑，在即将得到儿子的反驳前突然话锋一转，“可以告诉我你接下来的安排吗？”

“……我们正要去舞会。”

“舞会？”Amanda意义不明地笑了一下。

“我仍记得华尔兹的舞步。”Spock猜想她接下来会想要询问这个。

“这很好，Spock。”Amanda温柔地微笑着：“你的人类朋友对你的影响比我想象中更多。等你回来也许我能听到更多关于你的地球朋友的故事？”她十分期待地提议道。

迟疑地应许着，Spock的内心却因为话中的内容而怔愣了片刻——她所提到的“回来”。他蓦地记起一个举足轻重的信息：他的“假期”还有一天就结束了。

最初他向Jim发出那个不合逻辑的邀请时，背后暗含的承诺是在Jim被追捕的危机解决前庇护他，等安全之后Jim便可以遵照他原本的计划“随便搭上一班客舰到下一个星系去”。只是两人的结伴使得接下去发生的一切都是那么理所当然，没有人再去提及Jim的去向问题。

明天结束后，他将会返回瓦肯。那Jim呢？

结束通讯后，Spock陷入了一阵迷茫。

 

叮——

模拟金属碰撞的门铃声打断了他的思考。

他打开门，替他们送舞会衣物的服务生恭敬地站在门前。昨日他按照自己与Jim的尺寸，定制了两套符地球合社交礼仪的正装。服务生的出现提醒了Spock，离舞会开始只余下1.26个标准时。他从对方手中接过用透明硬质塑封带包装好的衣物，按照Amanda教给他的习惯向服务生支付了一定数额的信用点，对方鞠躬后自动关门离开。

现在他需要去叫醒Jim了。

将方才困扰他的问题抛之脑后，他选择暂时停止思考。事实上，某个念头在他脑中似要呼之欲出，却又始终被掩藏在迷雾之下。Spock决心利用舞会后的冥想对该思绪进行探索和完善。

走近房间，Spock突然感知到一股莫名袭来的、惶然的情绪。Spock停顿了一瞬，紧绷的手臂立即拉开了房门。

房间内的行李敞开着，散乱在地上的东西还都是Spock刚才离开时的样子。而Jim侧身蜷缩着身子，双手叠放在脸侧，正处于睡眠状态。

Jim并没有出事。

Spock还没来得及彻底放下担忧，下一秒他便看清了睡梦中的Jim：脸色发白紧攥拳头，眉峰的皱褶、额头的冷汗僵直的身体无一不昭示了他目前的状态，那绝非正常。

Spock大跨几步直至床前，指尖毫不犹豫伸出并触上Jim的脸庞。一股极大的负面情绪瞬间涌入瓦肯人的脑中，如同阴冷的海浪将两人瞬间淹没。

“Jim，Jim！”他强忍住不适没有断开精神接触，另一只手则抱住Jim的肩膀用力摇晃。

“……唔。”Jim含混地闷哼了一声，睫毛剧烈地颤抖。

Spock皱眉，意识潜至更深处，焦急地催促对方从梦魇中脱身。

“啊！”Jim大叫一声，从梦中挣扎醒来。相触的意识猛地弹开，Spock迅速收回指尖，用力抱住冷汗岑岑的Jim。他直起身子，双腿蜷缩在胸前整个人失力地靠在Spock怀里。

“Jim！你怎么了？”Spock连叫了几声，Jim空洞的眼神令他衍生出某种不合逻辑的恐惧，“Jim！”

猛地吐出一口气，Jim开始在Spock的臂弯里剧烈地呼吸起来。原本飘散的视线终于恢复了神采，Spock微微低头，Jim的眼睛紧闭又突然睁开，如此反复了十多次才逐渐平息下来。

“……我没事。”

Spock滚烫的手掌触碰着对方冰冷的皮肤，突然意识到整个突发的过程中他自己也忘了呼吸。出于生理上的原因，瓦肯人本不会因此而感到不适，此刻他却清晰地意识到身体沉重的闷痛。

“发生了何事？Jim。”

“我……”Jim眼角发红脸色苍白，“没什么。”

“告诉我，Jim。”他态度强硬地说，生怕因为自己的疏忽而酿成大错。

Jim沉默了一会，才开口说道:“……我只是，做了个噩梦。”

“噩梦？”这对Spock来说是一个从未体验过的词汇。

“嗯。是一个……很可怕很可怕的噩梦。”他轻轻地说，“我梦见……梦见我在逃亡。”

“逃亡？”

“是啊……逃亡……在梦里，我不顾一切的跑，身边的人也是，大家全都是。躲避追兵，躲避枪炮，躲避死亡。不知不觉中，后面的人一个一个的倒下了，我却一直没有回头。”Jim声音虚无，眼神像透过眼前的事物到更深远的地方，“那些人的尖叫、悲泣都很真实，像要穿破耳膜。”

他描述得似乎就在眼前，呼吸又渐渐急促起来，“那些泛着青灰色，僵硬死气的躯体，每一个脸上都带着扭曲的表情，恐惧，绝望，悲伤……每一个都很清晰……就像真的一样。”他们都那么想活下去。

“……甚至是之后那种寂静，全真实得都令我发狂。”

“最后大家都死了，我却活了下来。”

“我不知道为什么，在一堆冰冷僵硬的尸体里，我却活下来了。”那些人都比他更想活下去。Jim近乎羞耻地颤抖着。

Spock收紧手臂，许久的沉默后他迟疑地开口:“那只是个梦，Jim。它无法伤害你。”他这么说着，内心却窜上一种近乎被钝伤的挫败。

对于不会做梦的瓦肯人而言，“噩梦”这个词的意义只是“人类在处于睡眠时大脑处于不够完全的抑制状态而产生的一种心理现象”。他从不知道，原来这个对于他而已如此陌生的词，具备如此的杀伤力。他许诺过Jim庇护，Jim此刻就在他身边，可他甚至无法从一个噩梦中保护Jim。

“是啊，那只是个梦……”Jim垂下眼睫，喃喃道，“……它并不能伤害我，它不应该有力量伤害我。”他闭上了眼睛，又缓缓睁开，随后抬手牵住Spock的手指。

从指腹传来一阵阵针刺般的疼痛，那种感觉很磨人，也很冷，但同时，Spock也感知到Jim渐渐在平复。

“谢谢你叫醒我，Spock。”待最后一阵疼痛过去，Jim对他说道。Spock愣了愣，看见他仍旧有些苍白的脸上露出了浅浅的笑容。

“这是……？”Jim的眼神飘向掉落在地上的衣物。

“这是今晚舞会的衣物。”Spock朝同一个方向看了一眼并如实回答道。

Jim咯咯地笑了起来，脸上恢复了几分血色，“我差点忘了还有舞会，时间要到了吗？”

“大概还有0.93个标准时。”Spock答道，“如果你身体不适，我们可以不用去。”

“我当然要去！”Jim噘起嘴，“我已经没事了，这可是舞会啊。”他像是真的没事了一般从床上爬了下来，兴致勃勃地搓着双手仿佛要拆一份厚重的圣诞礼物。

Spock看着他，眼神柔和得不可思议，“那我们就去。”

TBC


End file.
